Nefertari Vivi/Historia
Reverie Przeszłość Vivi po raz pierwszy pokazana jest we wspomnieniach Daltona. Została zabrana na Reverie z ojcem. Podczas spotkania Wapol wkurzył się słowami Cobry i wychodząc "przypadkowo" uderzył księżniczkę. Pomimo tego, że wyraźnie było widać, że to atak, Vivi przeprosiła go za to, że stanęła mu na drodze, bo nie chciała spowodować międzynarodowego konfliktu. Później, gdy Wapol jej już nie widział, ani nie słyszał wypłakała się. Banda pus-pustyni thumb|200px|lewo|Vivi ogłoszona zastępcą przywódcy bandy pus-pustyni. Vivi i Kohza spotkali się pierwszy raz 11 lat przed fabułą One Piece. Kohza złożył królowi wizytę, w której mówił, że jego osada wysycha. Według swojego ojca posunął się za daleko w tym co mówił, więc klęczał przed królem i przepraszał. Po konfrontacji z królem Kohza wybiegł z sali z płaczem i spotkał Vivi, która nazwała go beksą. Tam zaczęła się miedzy nimi kłótnia, która później przerodziła się w przyjaźń. Później przyszła Vivi, stanęła prze ojcem i powiedziała, że się biła, ale przegrała. Igaram chciał rozerwać Kohzę na strzępy, a potem przybiegł Toto i powiedział, że się zabije, aby odpokutować, ale Cobra uderzył ich i zbył to mówiąc, że to tylko dziecięca bójka. Później, gdy Igaram i Cobra dyskretnie szpiegowali Vivi zobaczyli, że zdobyła przyjaciela. Później Kohza zaprosiła Vivi, aby walczyła z nim o przyłączenie się do jego grupy. Walczyła z nim ponownie i przegrała, a zyskała szacunek innych członków i została zastępczynią przywódcy bandy pus-pustyni. Przez długi czas nie wiedzieli oni, że są obserwowani cały czas przez Igarama i Cobre. Po dołączenie do klanu Vivi stała się blisko rodziny Kohzy. Kiedy grupa porywaczy chciała porwać Vivi została uratowana przed swoich przyjaciół. Walczyli cały czas, gdy trzeci z porywaczy zaszedł Vivi od tyłu i ją chwycił. Ugryzła go, a gdy puścił pobiegła w stronę ruin. Na ruinach Vivi znikła porywaczom na jakiś czas, ale w końcu jeden z nich ją znalazł. Kohza zaszedł go od tyłu i uderzył mu w głowę grubym kijem. Mimo siły uderzenia porywacz wstał i rzucił się na Kohzę z mieczem i przeciął go nad lewym okiem. Mimo bólu Kohzie udało się uderzyć go jeszcze raz. Właśnie wtedy przybyli dwaj pozostali porywacze, ale powalili ich Cobra i Igaram. Wkrótce przybyli Chaka i Pell i dokończyli dzieła. Wkrótce potem Kohza odszedł, aby pomagać tacie budować miasto w oazie Yuba. Przed odejściem Kohza powiedział'' ''Vivi, że zostanie wspaniałą księżniczką. Konspiracja Baroque Works Wiele lat później do kraju przybył Królewski Wojownik Mórz, Crocodile. Nastał wtedy okres suszy i cały kraj był bez opadów, poza Alubarną. Wszyscy myśleli, że to jest błogosławieństwo króla, aż odkryto nielegalny dowóz Dance Powder do zamku. Wtedy oskarżono króla za susze w całym kraju. Wielu wiedziało jaki jest król, że nie mógłby tego zrobić, ale dowody były wystarczające, aby zaszczepić wątpliwości w wielu młodszych obywatelach. Gdy reputacja króla była zszargana, a bunty wszczęte, Vivi wraz z Igaramem przeniknęli do przestępczej organizacji Baroque Works, aby odkryć tożsamość jej szefa i udowodnić niewinność króla. Tam odkryła, że przestępcą odpowiedzialnym za chaos w jej kraju był nie kto inny, ale Crocodile. Saga Alabasta Akt Whiskey Peak thumb|200px|Vivi i Mr. 9 przygotowują się do zabicia Laboona. Gdy Słomkowi weszli w szybko zmieniającą się pogodę Grand Line, zmusili Vivi i Mr. 9 do pomocy. W końcu pogoda ustabilizowała się i załoga zobaczyła wyspę na horyzoncie: kaktusową wyspę Whiskey Peak. Kiedy zbliżyli się do wyspy, Vivi i Mr. 9 podziękowali piratom i zeszli na ląd. Kiedy Słomkowi zostali powitani jak bohaterowie, Miss Wednesday i Mr. 9 napisali list przepraszający do szefa, w sprawie ich porażki. Tej samej nocy Mr. 8 spotkał się z Vivi i Mr. 9 i powiedział im, że Słomkowi spadli do piekła. Kiedy pojawiła się Miss Monday i zakwestionowała, czy powinni marnować tyle jedzenie na imprezę dla załogę Słomkowego Kapelusza, podczas gdy miasto nie miało jedzenia, powołując się na niepowodzenie pary Mr.9 w zdobyciu mięsa wieloryba, Vivi i Mr. 9 bronili się, twierdząc, że starali się jak najlepiej. Vivi była w szoku, gdy Igaram pokazał jej list gończy Luffy'ego z nagrodą 30,000,000. Następnie pojawił się Zoro i wyjawił, jak dużo wie o Baroque Works, a Vivi i reszta próbowali go zabić. Gdy Zoro pokazał swoją siłę i pokonał dziesiątki agentów, w tym Miss Monday, Vivi i pozostali agenci stwierdzili, że Zoro jest prawdziwym kapitanem Słomkowych i Marynarka popełniła błąd, gdy wydawali list gończy. Vivi przyzwała Carue i była zirytowana, gdy źle zrozumiał jej polecenie i usiadł, zamiast biec na Zoro. Następnie Mr. 9 spadł z budynku w trakcie próby zaatakowania szermierza, a Vivi stanęła w konfrontacji z Zoro i zaczęła tańczyć, aby go oszołomić, przed zaatakowaniem go Pavim Slasherem. Jednak jej starania zostały zniwelowane, bo Carue poszedł w złą stronę i spadli z budynku. Następnie Mr. 9 udało się powiązać Zoro łańcuchem przechowywanym w pałce, a Vivi złapała śpiącego Luffy'ego jako zakładnika, wyjęła nóż i powiedziała, aby szermierz się nie ruszał, gdy Igaram przygotowywał się do ataku. Jednak Zoro rzucił Mr. 9 w budynek, na Vivi i pokonał oby dwóch. Gdy przybyli Mr. 5 i Miss Valentine, Vivi poprosiła ich, aby zajęli się Zoro, ale Mr. 5 powiedział, że są tu, aby zająć się szpiegiem, który próbuje odkryć tożsamość ich szefa Mr. 0. Gdy Mr. 5 miał ujawnić tożsamość szpiega, Igaram zaatakował go i powiedział Vivi, aby nazywała go po imieniu, a nie pseudonimem. Miss Valentine zaatakowała Vivi, rozwalając jej warkocz i sprawiając, że jej włosy opadły, gdy Mr. 5 oznajmił, że pierwszym szpiegiem jest Igaram, a drugi sama księżniczka Alabasty, Nefertari Vivi. Vivi przygotowała się do walki z Mr. 5, ale Mr. 9 szybko interweniował, twierdząc, że obroni ją przed Mr. 5, sam z nim walcząc, ale został szybko pokonany. Widząc to Vivi szybko uciekła na grzbiecie Carue. Vivi skierowała Carue za Górę Kaktusową, gdzie miała zadokowany statek i była zaskoczone, gdy Miss Monday pojawiła się i powiedziała, że zamierza jej kupić trochę czasu, zatrzymując Miss Valentine i Mr. 5. Po pokonaniu Miss Monday, Mr. 5 rzucił wybuchową kozą z nosa w Vivi, ale Zoro przeciął ją w locie. Myśląc, że ciągle próbuje pokrzyżować jej plany, Vivi zaatakowała go, ale on wyjawił, że przyszedł tu, by jej pomóc. Następnie przyszedł Luffy i oskarżył go o wybicie niewinnych mieszczan, Vivi wyraziła szok, gdy pokonał Mr. 5 bez problemu. Gdy Vivi zobaczyła jak Luffy i Zoro pokonali Mr. 5 i Miss Valentine jednym ciosem, zastanawiała się jak tacy silni ludzie mogą być przy wejściu do Grand Line. Nami przerwała walkę i skarciła Luffy'ego i Zoro za to, że prawie straciła 1,000,000,000, co skłoniło Vivi do zastanowienia się dlaczego ją uratowali. Później ,kiedy Nami objaśniła jej sytuacje, Vivi odmówiła zawarcia umowy, ale podziękowała Słomkowym za uratowanie. Wyjaśniła też, że jej kraj jest w zamieszaniu z powodu działań rewolucjonistów, więc ona i Igaram dołączyli do Baroque Works, gdy dowiedzieli się, że ta organizacja została stworzona do podżegania buntu w Alabaście. Luffy poprosił Vivi o ujawnienie prawdziwej tożsamości Mr. 0, a ona gorączkowo zapewniała ich, że lepiej tego nie widzieć, chociaż w panice przypadkowo ujawniła, że jest to jeden z Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz, Crocodile, co zszokowało wszystkich dookoła. Akt Little Garden Akt Wyspa Drum Akt Alabasta Saga Water 7 Akt Po Enies Lobby Vivi była widziana również, gdy Słomkowi dostali nowe nagrody za głowe. Jej ojciec i inni dowiedzieli się o zdarzeniach na Enies Lobby i o tym, że ich dawny wróg, NIco Robin jest razem z nimi w załodze. Mimo, że Vivi widziała Miss All Sunday wśród Słomkowych, była szczęśliwa i ufała wyborowi Luffy'ego o członkach załogi. Wspominała również, że wiedziała o tym, więc prawdopodobnie śledzi co się dzieję ze ze załogom od kiedy ich opuściła. Saga Wojna Szczytów Po wojnie mały|200px|lewo|Vivi czyta o powrocie Luffy'ego na Marineford. Później, po wojnie zobaczyła artykuł o tym jak Luffy wrócił na Marineford. Razem z Carue zamknęła się w pokoju i zastanawiała się nad znaczeniem jego tatuażu na ręce. Wiedziała, że to do niego niepodobne, by uległ nowej modzie, ale nie wiedziała co może on oznaczać. Saga Czterech Imperatorów Akt Zou thumb|200px|Vivi wyrusza na Reverie. Vivi było widać jak wychodziła z ojcem, obrońcami Alabasty (Chaka i Pell) i Carue. Była bardzo szczęśliwa, że wróci na morze. Akt Totto Land Żeglując do Mariejois, na Reverie wybryki Vivi, sprawił, że Igaram zaczął się bardzo o nią martwić. Kiedy jej ojciec wspomniał o zdjęciach potencjalnych zalotników w pałacu, Vivi wesoło powiedziała mu, aby je spalił. Kategoria:Podstrony postaci